


Make No Mistake, It's You

by misskaterinab



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskaterinab/pseuds/misskaterinab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds out he's pregnant after the Valentine's Day wedding, but Blaine doesn't react the way Kurt thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make No Mistake, It's You

“ _No_ …” Kurt whispered in disbelief. “ _No… it just can’t_ BE…”

He stared blankly at the small, white stick in his hand, refusing to believe that such a tiny piece of plastic had the power to turn his life completely upside down in mere moments.

He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands, barely able to contain the nausea that, for once, was NOT happening in the morning.

The realization that something was not right came upon him slowly, though the symptoms that had caused him to come to this realization had hit him like a freight train. Almost overnight, his favorite cologne had become the bane of his existence; it smelled foul to him and gave him a migraine that had him alternately hanging his head over the toilet and seeking a dark place to suffer in silence. And though Rachel’s constant vocal exercises and overinflated ego gave Kurt’s patience a workout on a good day, he found himself holding back from snapping her neck far more often than usual. And he didn’t even want to address the achiness in his chest. Sure, he had been working out vigorously in his NYADA dance classes, but unless he was doing lifts, there should be no reason why he should be sore and achy _there._

It wasn’t until he received a gossipy text from Blaine that he began to suspect the true identity of his ailment.

_From Blaine: I think Miss Pills… I mean Mrs. Schue is pregnant. We all saw her duck into the BOYS bathroom with her hand over her mouth. How does a person with her level of OCD even deal with morning sickness anyway? Thanks to your Bambi episode I know she doesn’t handle vomit well…_

Pregnant.

Kurt gasped audibly as the gravity of the word struck him. His classmates in his History of Musical Theatre class all stared at him as he paled beyond what even he thought he was capable of.

“Mister Hummel, do you have something to share with the class?” his professor asked, a bit annoyed at the interruption.

“Um, no. I’m sorry, um, family emergency,” he sputtered out as he held his phone in the air. He gathered his belongings quickly and stood up. He barely managed not to trip as he stumbled down the aisle between desks and headed for the door. “I’ve gotta go,” he offered in explanation.

“Please see me during my office hours tomorrow morning, Mister Hummel!” the professor called out after him, but Kurt barely heard him. He was too concerned with getting himself somewhere he could be alone before he broke down completely.

Kurt entered the subway tunnel in a daze, his autopilot in full swing. Only pure luck got him home on the first try as he hadn’t even bothered to verify that he was boarding the right train – he just got on the first one that stopped in front of him.

He paused at the door of the corner drugstore just before his and Rachel’s apartment building. He stood there for a long minute, thinking. Finally, he steeled his shoulders and slipped through the door, heading for a very different section of the family planning aisle than he was used to visiting.

Kurt grabbed the very first box on the shelf that wasn’t a glaring shade of pink and went to the registers before he lost his nerve. The clerk looked at the box Kurt presented her with and then looked at him, a judging look forming on her face.

Kurt mumbled, “my roommate…” but didn’t offer up any more information; let the Nosy Nellie draw her own conclusion. He paid and dashed toward the door, the brown paper sack clenched tightly in hand.

Kurt entered his apartment and closed the door slowly behind him. He leaned back against the door and ran a trembling hand through his sweat-dampened hair. He felt a bit sick to his stomach, but not in the way that had become normal to him the past few days.

A few deep breaths later, he trudged to the bathroom as if he was being led along the green mile. Glaring at the box, he picked it up and read the instructions. _Seems easy enough_ , he thought. He used the test as quickly as possible and tossed it aside on the vanity to wait the required three minutes that would decide his fate.

***

Kurt scoffed at the smiley face on the test that mocked him from the sink. "Damn smiley face," he grumbled, not seeing anything to be too happy about at that moment. "Should say, you're fucked, instead."

He sealed the test and the remnants of the packaging inside a plastic bag and stuffed it down the garbage chute outside of their apartment before flopping on his bed, though he consciously landed on his back rather than his stomach as he normally would. Despite the fact that he was mentally overwhelmed and had no idea what was going to happen to him from this point forward, he now knew he was carrying precious cargo and began to treat himself as such.

 _I've got to call Blaine,_ he thought. Kurt picked up his cell phone and tapped out a quick message.

**_B - call me when you get home from Glee! - K_ **

Much to Kurt's chagrin, his phone rang less than a minute later, Blaine's grinning face flashing across his screen. _Shit. I thought I had more time._

"Hey you!" Blaine said cheerfully before Kurt could even greet him. "What's new?"

"Well, hello to you too," Kurt said, calling upon his acting talent to hide his nerves. "Not much new here, same ol' same ol'."

They spoke of mundane things for a few moments before Kurt took a deep breath and spat out his question. "Do you think you can spare some time soon to come out and see me?" he asked as casually as possible.

"Sure!" Blaine blurted out. "How about tomorrow? This is actually a really good time - we have a three day weekend due to some teacher conference thing, and I don't have any plans."

Kurt gulped. That was way sooner than he had expected and certainly didn't give him much time to prepare. On the plus side, it didn't give him much time to chicken out, either.

"Sounds great. You remember how to get here from the airport?"

"Of course! I'll go book my ticket and text you the details. See you tomorrow, Kurt!" Blaine said excitedly and hung up, again not even giving Kurt a chance to speak.

Kurt slowly lowered the phone from his ear and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. _What the FUCK am I going to do?_

***

The next morning found him bent over the toilet as per his new normal, though he was forced to stay there a bit longer than usual. Kurt knew that his nerves were more to blame than the baby that day.

In a way, Kurt felt a bit relieved that he would be telling Blaine their news in just hours. He had been hiding his "illness" from Rachel ever since it began; Rachel freaked out over germs for fear she would get sick and lose her voice, and Kurt just couldn't bear the thought of being subject to the surgical mask and Lysol treatment again. So he needed to be able to tell her the real reason. Because for as obnoxious as Rachel could be, she could be equally comforting and supportive when she wanted to be, and Kurt needed his best friend. Badly.

A sharp rap on the door startled Kurt out of his morning fog. _Who the hell could that be at..._   - he looked at his cell phone - _7:43 AM??_ He marched to the door and flung it open. _"WHAT??”_  he said sharply.

The person on the other side of his door was briefly startled but immediately shook it off. "KURT!" he said with a big grin and his arms open wide.

"Blaine? What are you doing here so early?" _No really, Blaine, what the fuck are you doing here already? I needed more time..._ He allowed himself to be pulled into Blaine's famous bear hug, just barely managing to stop himself from cautioning Blaine from squeezing him too tightly. _Damn, I've been aware of the baby for barely twelve hours and already I'm becoming a protective mother hen. God help this poor child..._

"The red eye was cheaper, so I figured I'd go for it. Get to you sooner and all so we could spend as much time together as possible. I caught a few z's on the plane so I'm ready to go! What do you want to do first?" Blaine rambled enthusiastically.

Kurt froze. His stomach was churning - he was NOT ready for this.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. "Kurt? Where did you go?"

"Oh!" Kurt snapped himself out of his fear-induced haze. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked again.

Kurt hesitated. He could bluff... or he could get this over with.

"Can we go to my room? I kind of had a reason for asking you to come here to see me."

Blaine waggled his eyebrows a bit at the thought of being invited to Kurt's bedroom... where his bed was. Kurt winced internally at the happy look on Blaine's face and was not looking forward to changing his expression, but he had to do it now or he'd probably lose his nerve entirely until he was on Blaine's doorstep with his child in his arms.

Kurt gestured toward the bed. "Sit down, please." Blaine plopped himself down on the edge of the bed and tugged on Kurt's shirt to get him to join him. He tried to sneak his hands up underneath the hem, but Kurt stilled them with his own hands. "Blaine, stop. Please. This isn't a booty call. I need to tell you something."

The happy, somewhat horny, grin dropped from Blaine's face instantly, and he withdrew his hands to himself. "I'm listening, Kurt."

Kurt took a giant breath. "Something... _happened_... that is going to change my life... _OUR_ lives... forever. I don't know if you'll think it's good or it's bad, and I'm kind of scared to tell you. I hope you won't think any less of me when I do - "

"Kurt, please... just tell me what's going on?" Blaine asked worriedly. Kurt thought that Blaine looked as though he was going to vomit. _Well, that makes two of us,_ he thought.

" _i''mpregnant,"_ he murmured.

"You're WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant, Blaine. I'm going to have a baby."

Blaine stared at him disbelievingly. "I - I... I don't know what to say. How did this happen?"

"Well, Blaine, when two people love each other very much - " Kurt said teasingly, but he stopped when he realized that his joke had fallen flat. "Blaine, we knew this could happen. We were being safe, but I guess safe isn't always safe enough and ... Blaine? Where are you going?"

Blaine had begun to gather the belongings he had dropped haphazardly on the floor when he arrived. "I've got to get out of here."

"But _why?_ Blaine, we need to talk about this!"

"I don't think we do. I think I need to leave."

"Blaine , I - "

"Good luck with the baby," Blaine said flatly. "Goodbye, Kurt."

Blaine spun on his toes and stomped down the hall. Kurt felt his heart rip in two as Blaine dismissed him, and he could do nothing but stand there silently as he watched Blaine disappear from his sight.

Kurt flopped back against the wall and slowly slid down it as his legs gave way underneath him. He hit the ground with a soft thud when a sleepy Rachel stumbled out of her bedroom, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Kurt, what's going on? I heard loud voices, is everything o - Kurt? honey?"

Rachel rushed to her best friend's side just as the waterworks began. "He left me."

"He what? But I thought you guys weren't - "

"He _left_ me. He said _goodbye,_ Rachel. No matter what has ever happened between us, we have never said goodbye to one another. It's kind of our thing."

"But why, Kurt?"

"I don't _know_ , Rach!" Kurt cried out in frustration. "I told him about the - oh god!" He clamped his hand over his mouth and scrambled to his feet, racing toward their tiny bathroom.

"Told him about the what?" Rachel wondered to herself. Her question was answered by the sound of violent retching coming from the bathroom.

" _Oh my GOD,_ " she whispered in realization.

***

"So he just turned around, said goodbye really coldly, and he _left_ , Rachel." Kurt curled up into a little ball against Rachel's side, stabbing his spoon into the pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream that she had fetched for him to wallow with.

"I just don't understand," Rachel said, shaking her head. "Didn't you once tell me that Blaine was very pro-kid?"

"Yes!  I don't get it either! Back when we were still together we'd daydream about what our lives would be like in the future." Kurt began to get a little choked up as he spoke. "He was really excited to learn that I was a carrier because we had a way to have kids when we were ready for them. He imagined us with both a boy and a girl. He didn't care whose eyes or skin tone or hair color they had, but he was very adamant that they both had my hair texture because, and I quote, 'there is no way in hell I would inflict this hot mess of hair on anyone, whether I like them or not," Kurt said, doing an excellent imitation of Blaine's voice.

He sighed heavily. "It's just... strange. Out of all the people in the world, I would've figured Blaine Anderson would have been the one LEAST likely to run when faced with an unexpected child. I can't believe he's just throwing this away... throwing _US_ away..."

"Oh honey," Rachel whispered as Kurt broke down again. She set the half-melted pint of ice cream on the table and pulled her friend tightly to her. "You'll get through this, sweetie. Sooner or later he's going to realize how wrongly he's handled all this and then he'll come crawling back, begging for forgiveness and ready to stand by your side and be one of the world's greatest dads with you."

Kurt looked back up at Rachel with eyes shining and tear-streaked cheeks. "You really think so?"

"I _know_ so," she said far more confidently than she felt.

Later, as Kurt was dozing lightly in her arms in front of the forgotten movie on the television, she thought, _I sure hope I'm right. I have no idea what we'll do if I'm wrong..._

***

Two months later, it looked like Rachel's fears were coming true. No one in the Bushwick apartment had seen hide nor hair of Blaine since the day Kurt broke the news to him. Kurt had made many attempts to contact him, but Blaine seemed to be trying to erase as much of Kurt from his life as he could. His texts were ignored, his emails bounced back to him, and he could no longer leave messages for Blaine as his inbox appeared to be permanently full.

Rachel was extremely concerned. Kurt looked horrible. Understandably, the lingering morning sickness was getting him down, but it wasn't only that. He made his way through life doing the bare minimum to get along. Isabelle had sent him home from work on multiple occasions with strict instructions to put his feet up and rest, but no matter how much he rested, it wasn't helping. Rachel was pretty certain he hadn't gotten anything out of his classes at NYADA, either; he had already dropped out of the vigorous dance class for obvious reasons, but he wasn't even excelling at his vocal lessons as everyone had assumed he would.

She went into his room where he was curled up in the middle of the bed in a cocoon of blankets, but he wasn't asleep - he was just staring blankly at the wall.

"Honey, this has gone on too long," Rachel said gently. "You're scaring me. You're losing weight and throwing up way more than any pregnant person that I've ever encountered has, and when you're not hanging your head over the toilet, you're in here moping. This can't be good for the baby. And I don't want you to burn any of the bridges you've worked so hard to build here in New York."

Kurt slowly dragged his eyes to meet Rachel's. "I've _tried,_ Rachel. Nothing gets through to him. He refuses to even acknowledge my existence."

"Then maybe it's time to try something else. I think it's time for you to go to him."

Kurt scoffed. "Why bother? He's just going to slam the door in my face as soon as he sees me."

Rachel considered that for a moment. "Well, I think you should at least go home for a little bit, anyway. You haven't even told your dad yet, have you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I haven't really done much of anything lately."

"He needs to know, Kurt. You'll feel so much better when you have your dad to lean on. I don't know what I'd do without my dads behind me when I'm going through a hard time."

"I hate to say it, Rach, but you're probably right." Rachel grinned widely and pumped her fist in victory. "Don't get too excited, I'll probably deny saying it later." He grabbed his computer and opened the airline website in the browser.

Kurt cringed at the ticket prices for last minute flights, but he chose the next available flight and charged it to his emergency credit card, hoping his dad would understand once he knew the reason why Kurt was coming home.

"Well, that's it," he said, closing the lid to his laptop resolutely. "Whatever happens, happens."

Rachel sat down next to him and sneaked her arm around his waist. "For what it's worth, Kurt, I'm here for you. I still think there's a reasonable explanation for Blaine's behavior, and you deserve to know what it is. I can't help but think that there's some sort of horrible misunderstanding going on somewhere, because the Blaine I THOUGHT we knew would never, EVER abandon the man he loves and the child they made together." She pulled him into a tight hug, which he gratefully melted into. "Good luck, Kurtsie. Keep me posted, okay?"

Kurt extracted himself from her arms and grabbed the small overnight bag that he kept for traveling to Lima. He kept a small portion of his wardrobe and a set of his skincare items in his old bedroom so he would never have to carry much back and forth.

"Thanks Rach. I love you," he said, giving her a small peck on the cheek before heading toward the door.

"Love you too, Kurt. Now go, before you miss your flight!"

***

Kurt was grateful to have finally touched down in Columbus. While the flight itself was uneventful, his nerves and upset stomach caused him to go through several air sickness bags, and he had received several dirty looks from the man seated next to him. The random crying jags probably hadn't helped his case any, either.

He picked up several bottles of water and a light snack that wouldn't aggravate his stomach any more than it already was and headed to the rental counter. He wasn't planning on staying long, so he rented the smallest, least expensive vehicle available to him. Upon looking at it, he was pretty sure the engine was measured in hamster power rather than horsepower, but he got in and began to make his way over to Blaine's house.

When he finally made it there, Kurt pulled into the driveway next to Blaine's car and turned off the ignition. Blaine's parents' cars did not appear to be present, which Kurt considered a good thing; he didn't need any interference from outside sources while he was trying to get Blaine to hear him out.

Kurt jogged up to the front door and rang the doorbell, which went unanswered. He rang several more times in order to give Blaine more time to make the trek from the far back of the large house where his room was located up to the front door, but Kurt eventually had to admit defeat. Blaine wasn't coming.

Back when the two of them had first started dating, Blaine showed Kurt a few ways of getting into his house in order to avoid his parents whenever possible. His parents didn't dislike Kurt or anything, but they didn't seem to be overly welcoming towards him, either, so they decided that it was probably best that Kurt lay low. Which meant a lot of sneaking around.

Kurt went to the side entrance - locked. The basement window - locked. The spare key in the fake rock to the left of the garage door - missing. The broken doorjamb on the back of the garage - repaired. Disheartened, Kurt rounded the house and stood beneath Blaine's bedroom window. The window was open and the shades were up.

Kurt felt encouraged by this. "Blaine!" he called. "It's me! Will you please come down and talk to me?" The music that had been playing softly when Kurt walked up was all of a sudden cranked; the bass rattled the surrounding windows.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled at the top of his voice. "Blaine PLEASE! I really need to talk to you!" A single hand appeared in the corner of the window. It grabbed the edge of the window and slammed it shut. Then it reached up and yanked on the pull string of the blinds, causing them to crash down.

Kurt sighed. Point taken.

Not even bothering to wipe away the tears streaming down his face, he turned around and walked back to the car, readying himself to head back to Lima and face the music.

***

Kurt showed up on his father's doorstep in Lima with merely the excuse that he was homesick and really needed to spend some time with his family. Burt knew his son; he looked him over, up and down, and noted that _something_ was off, but he couldn't quite place it. However, he also knew that while Kurt tended to hold things in, he would eventually come to him and tell him what was on his mind if he just waited patiently.

Meanwhile, Kurt continued to try to contact Blaine with about as much success as he had had in New York. Even Blaine's Facebook account was gone (or blocked) now. It seemed as though Blaine was trying to make himself as invisible to Kurt as possible.

Several days into his stay in Lima, Sam wandered into Kurt's bedroom. Though his parents were now living back in Ohio, it was easier for Sam to continue his previous arrangement to remain with the Hummel-Hudsons until he was finished with his schooling.

"Dude," Sam said, by way of greeting.

" _Goway_ ," Kurt mumbled into his pillow.

"Kurt," Sam tried again. "I know you'll probably kick my ass for saying this, but you look awful. And believe it or not, Blaine looks worse."

Kurt immediately perked up. "You've seen Blaine?"

"Uh, yeah. We're best bros and sing in the same Glee club together. Though with him as down as he is lately, it's more like the Glum club, 'cause he's bringing us all down with him. Can't really say I blame him..."

Kurt looked at Sam curiously. "What do you mean? Wait... did he _tell_ you?"

"Like I said, we're best bros. We talk a lot. He's devastated, man. He flew out to New York all happy and excited, thinking that you were finally going to tell him you forgive him and that you wanted to get back together and instead you tell him you're knocked up with another guy's kid? That's _rough_."

Kurt's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Close your mouth, Hummel, you're gonna catch flies!" Sam joked.

"A-another guy's kid? Sam, this baby is _Blaine's..._ Oh my GOD, so THAT'S why he won't talk to me! I KNEW there was something wrong with the way he was acting!"

"Whoa whoa whoa - run this by me again? Are you _sure_ Kurt? You've gotta be sure. If you tell him it's his kid and down the road you find out somehow it really isn't, it's going to kill him. He's not going to be able to handle that."

"Sam, I'm one hundred percent certain," Kurt promised. "There is no way this child isn't his. Adam and I never even took our clothes off around each other, let alone did anything that could get me pregnant. It just didn't feel right. It wouldn't have felt right with anyone but Blaine."

Sam visibly relaxed. "Good. Glad to hear it. My best bud's gonna be a dad! That's so cool! You guys _have_ to let me be its godfather."

"Well, neither of us is really all that into anything having to do with god, but if we decide to go that route, you'll be in the running. But for now, there isn't even a 'we' yet, there's just me. Now that I know what the problem is, I can fix it, but the bigger problem is, how am I going to get him to listen to me?" Kurt worried.

Sam thought silently for a moment. "Come to my room. I have a plan."

Sam led Kurt down the hall to the guest room that Sam had been calling his own for the past year. He opened the lid of his laptop and clicked on the Skype icon. "Sometimes me and Blaine play games together online, and we use Skype to talk to each other while we're in the game 'cause the chat interface sucks. I hate to trick a guy, but if he thinks it's me on the other side, he'll pick up, and then you can jump in and try to grab his attention before he disconnects."

Kurt nodded, feeling the most hope that he had since the whole mess began. "That's a good plan. Let's give it a try."

"You ready now?"

"Yeah, dial him up before I lose my nerve."

"Looks like he's online, so here goes nothing." Sam clicked on Blaine's Skype handle and initiated the call.

"Hey, Sam, what's up? Did we have a gaming date I forgot about?" Blaine said as his face came onto the screen. Sam turned the camera on but positioned it so only he could be seen on the screen.

"No, but I've gotta talk to you about something. Well, not so much me as..." Sam repositioned the camera so it was pointing at Kurt.

"Shit." The screen suddenly went blank as Blaine turned off his own camera and presumably minimized the Skype window so that he couldn't see Kurt's face, either. Kurt remained hopeful, though, as the call hadn't yet been disconnected. He glanced at Sam, and Sam, sensing that Kurt wanted some privacy, nodded and left the room.

"Blaine, please come back," Kurt said softly. "I've been talking to Sam, and there's been a huge misunderstanding."

"Don't know what there is to misunderstand. You go to New York, you get a new boyfriend, you turn up pregnant, seems pretty simple to me," Blaine mumbled.

"You forgot the part where I sleep with my ex," Kurt reminded him.

There were a few beats of silence before Blaine responded. "What?"

"Blaine, turn the camera back on. I want to see you when I tell you this."

A few more beats, and then a teary-eyed Blaine appeared on the screen.

"Can you see me, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded.

"Okay. I wanted to tell this to your actual face and not your computer face, but this will have to do. Blaine, YOU are the father of my baby. Of _our_ baby."

Blaine's breath hitched. "Are - are you sure?" Blaine's eyes pleaded with Kurt. Kurt could instantly see on Blaine's face how much he wanted it to be true.

"I'm positive, sweetie. We're having a baby."

"But we were being safe..." he trailed off.

Kurt shrugged. "Condoms fail."

"And Adam?" Blaine grimaced as he said his name.

"I never had sex with Adam," Kurt confessed. "We fooled around a bit, and there was an unfortunate incident with alcohol and too much grinding at a club, but it never went beyond that. We've always been fully clothed around each other."

"All your layers intact?" Blaine said with a tiny smile.

Kurt returned the smile. "Yes, silly. All my layers intact."

The two boys stared at each other through the computer screen for a few moment.

"So..." Blaine started. "I'm... gonna...?" He couldn't finish his sentence, but he looked at Kurt so expectantly that Kurt couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah. We're totally gonna."

It was only then that Blaine finally allowed himself the big grin that had been threatening to break through as soon as he had learned the truth.

"I need to see you," he demanded.

"Come on over, sweetie. The door's open."

"I'll be right over!" Blaine disappeared from the computer screen almost before he finished speaking. Kurt smiled at Blaine's enthusiasm and shut the lid to Sam's computer.

He turned to leave the room and was startled by Sam's presence.

"So??" Sam demanded.

"It worked," Kurt said with a grin. "It actually worked! Sam, I... thank you. Just thank you."

Sam reached out to Kurt with open arms. Kurt rushed into them as if his life depended on them, and the two boys embraced. "Glad to hear it, man. The whole group has always been rootin' for ya, even after you broke up. Everyone'll be glad to hear that Klaine is again a thing."

"They don't know, do they? I mean, about..."

"Nah, man, it's just me. And I'll keep it quiet as long as you need me to. But once you guys go public, I'm not going to be able to shut up about my new godchild that I plan on teaching about all things nerdy."

"Sam, I said I'd THINK about the godchild thing."

"Oh, you will. You kinda owe me."

"Yeah, I really do."

Kurt headed back to his room to await Blaine. His... babydaddy? No, that sounded way too Maury. Boyfriend? Well, yeah, but they were _more,_ now. Somehow boyfriend didn't begin to cover everything. Partner? Kurt liked the sound of that. Partner in parenting, partner in life... he couldn't WAIT to begin using that word.

Kurt's reverie was interrupted by the slamming of the front door and a loud thundering coming from the stairwell. The sounds stopped abruptly at the end of the hall where Kurt could hear Sam saying, "Ooof, Blaine, put me down! Damn, for a little dude, you're really strong... yeah, you're welcome, buddy. Now go get your man."

The footsteps rushed towards Kurt's end of the hall, and Blaine's face appeared in the doorway, almost skidding on past. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Kurt broke the silence.

"Hi," he breathed out.

"Hi," Blaine said in return.

"Blaine, listen, I - "

"Kurt, I'm SO sor - "

They interrupted each other and laughed. "You first," they said at the same time.

Grinning, Kurt says, "I feel like we should be hooking pinky fingers and saying 'jinx.'"

"Believe me, I don't want to jinx this any more than it already has been."

"So Blaine... I'm really sorry I wasn't more specific when you came to New York. I realize that if I had just spoken plainly, there wouldn't have been such a huge falling out."

"Kurt, _no_! This one is all on me," Blaine insisted. "I came to New York with a one track mind. And when it wasn't what I was expecting to hear, it completely derailed me. I was totally thrown and I wasn't thinking straight. It didn't even occur to me in that moment that the baby could possibly be mine. I just latched onto what I thought was the most obvious explanation, saw the nail being driven into the coffin of our relationship, and shut down. I'm absolutely horrible about jumping to conclusions, and I am _so sorry._ It's all my fault."

"I think we're both going to have to agree to share the blame on this one, Blaine. But, we're here now, right?"

Blaine looked at Kurt nervously. "Kurt, are we okay?"

"Of course we are, Blaine. We've been okay for awhile."

"No, I mean like, okay as in, together?"

Kurt smiled softly, his eyes a little dreamy. "Yes, Blaine, I'd love to be together with you again."

"You're not just saying that for the sake of the baby, are you?"

"No! Oh god, no, Blaine! I've had a lot of time to think, and honestly, I was at the point where I was going to get us back together again, but then," Kurt gestured down at his stomach, " _this_ happened, and you know the rest. So yeah, we're okay. In fact, I'd even venture to guess that we're good. Great, even."

The relief visibly flooded across Blaine's face. "Kurt, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine stepped inside the door and shut the door gently behind him, flipping the lock as he did so. Kurt got up off the bed, meeting Blaine in the middle of the room, and placed his hands on Blaine's cheeks, drawing him in for a soft kiss.

"Kurt, I need you..." Blaine pleaded.

"You have me," Kurt vowed.

"Can I? Have you?"

"Yes."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and brought him over to the side of the bed. Kurt laid down on his back and pulled Blaine over the top of him. Blaine gently draped his body over Kurt's, but he immediately jumped backwards almost as if he had been burned.

"Blaine? What - "

Blaine lightly touched Kurt's stomach, feeling a small bump there. "Oh my god, is that... ?"

Kurt smiled, thankful that there was nothing actually wrong with Blaine. "Mmmhmm, that's our son or daughter in there."

"I - wow. That's _amazing_. This all of a sudden got a lot more _real_ for me."

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah, well, shit got real for me when I started up with the Linda Blair impressions constantly. Thank GOD that has started to die down some."

"Oh hush, you."

Blaine leaned back over Kurt and rucked up his shirt, exposing his bare lower belly. He placed a butterfly kiss on top of the slight bulge. "Hi baby," he said reverently. "It's me, your other daddy. I am so excited to know you're mine and that I get to spend the rest of my life knowing you and loving you. And your daddy Kurt."

Kurt couldn't hold back the tears as he watched Blaine caress his belly and speak to their child.

"Now, baby. I'm going to have to apologize in advance for what I'm about to do. I'm sure you're probably all about sleep at this stage, but I'm afraid your daddy and I are probably going to be keeping you awake for a little while. Because right now, I REALLY have to show him how much I missed him and love him. So you're just going to have to put up with us, okay? I love you forever." He kissed Kurt's bump once more and slid up Kurt's body to place a loving kiss gently on his lips.

Blaine frowned when he saw the tear tracks trailing down Kurt's face, He used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"I'm so glad it's you, Blaine," Kurt said emotionally.

"I'm so glad it's me, too. There's no place in the world I'd rather be."


End file.
